cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Blue States
=The History of Coalition of Blue States= Coalition of Blue States was made on March 25, 2009 as a reformation of the alliance known as Allied Rebel Nations (ARN). After the war with NATO, ARN disbanded. About 3 months later the Coalition of Blue States war formed by ARN members. It was only a short time before CBS was protected by New Polar Order (NpO) we were happily protected before a very minor incident which led to NpO canceling our protectorate. CBS hated by many & loved by few turned to GRAN which helped us out for the 2ns time. Shortly after gaining protectorate status from GRAN we made our Team Switch to the yellow sphere. Were we now vote for GRAN senator (Aryan) and happily look at our bright future....... The Charter of Coalition of Blue States Preamble We the founding members of the Coalition of Blue States (CBS) established this community so that all nations (Especially Yellow & Blue nations) may have a home and family. From this point on CBS swear to upkeep peaceful, respectful, and loyal in CBS. #Peaceful, No member will attack any alliance with out cause. #Respectful, All members of CBS swear to respect all alliances (Friend or Foe). #Loyal, CBS will uphold all treaties & pacts to the best of their ability. Motto “The Few. The Proud. The CBS!" Oath All Government officials of the Coalition of Blue States take the following oath to ensure the protection & future of CBS, Government I. Viceroys #There are 4 Viceroys that make up the Leadership of CBS. #Operates the day to day operation of the alliance in both peace time and war time. #Appoints the Imperial Adviser of Recruit & Finance. #The Viceroys reserves the right to make changes to their staff at any time for any reason. #Responsible for the communication and coordination with all other alliances in existence. #One Viceroy can only be removed by a %100 vote from the other 3 Viceroys. #If a Viceroy is removed then the other 3 most assign one. II. General of the War #Responsible for bringing all wars or threats to the President and/or threatened alliance. #Responsible for the creation of his/her military plan. #Has the power to send our troops into battle when deemed necessary. #Proposes and pursues the destruction or rehabilitation of rough members. III. Imperial Adviser of Recruit #Proposes and pursues new diplomatic opportunities. #Has the power to, with Presidential approval, add or remove amendments as is deemed necessary. #Coordinates all recruit opportunities. #Has the power to appoint recruiters. IV. Imperial Adviser of Finance #Responsible for the commission and operation of an effective academy program. #Operates and monitors alliance activities such as but Trade, Aid, and Technology. #Coordinates all external Aid, Trade, and Tech deals from and to other alliances. #Responsible for the setting and paying of joining aid. V. Head Legislature #Appoints the other Liberators. #Responsible for the Passing or Denying of legislation, after it’s voted on by the Legislature. #Passes down the final verdict in a case, after the legislatures get a 2/3 vote. VI. Legislature #Right to add and remove amendments with a 2/3 vote, in which the Head Senator must agree. #Right to pass legislation with 2/3 approval, in which the Head Senator must agree. #Right to charge the defendant in court with a 2/3 vote. Entry & Exit I. Joining the Alliance CBS will not discriminate anyone because of their color, religion, or political views. #To join the alliance the following need to be true. *They must not be in any wars that were started by them or one that is retaliation for their attack. * Nations are strongly encouraged to join the blue sphere; however, nations may apply for a color exemption to be reviewed by the Secretary of Payday * They cannot be on any alliances ZI list. * They may not possess dual membership in another alliance without the express permission of the President of the Coalition of Blue States. #If all the above is true you need to submit an application. II. Leaving the alliance #Any member can leave the alliance at any time if/when they do the following. * If you received aid less then or equal to 1 month before you leave the alliance it is necessary you pay it back. * Any nation leave is required to post a reply saying so in his/her application. * Please don't be rude or disrespectful when you leave the alliance. #If those are all completed you are free to go. III. Poaching #NO POACHING ALLOWED! #Any member that poaches or attempts to poach will be held on trial were the legislatures vote on the final verdict in the case. War I. Inner Alliance Wars #Any member that attacks another member will be held on trial were the legislatures vote on the final verdict in the case. #Any alliance member that declares war on a friend alliance will be held on trial were the legislatures vote on the final verdict in the case. II. Alliance Wars #All alliance wars must be approved by the General of the War. #The war will only be approved if the Cassus Belli presented is deemed valid. #CBS commits itself to a peaceful in existence, however, remains ever vigilant towards all threats foreign and domestic. III. Tech Raiding #All wars must be approved by the General of the War. #CBS does not condone “Tech Raiding”; we have real life military practices. Amendments #“Hazard Defense”, Nuclear Weapons may only be used for defense unless CBS is in an all out war. #“Double Jeopardy”, Once a member of CBS has been tried in court he can only be tried again for the same charge with a 3/4 Viceroy vote. Signed Signed by the current Government of Coalition of Blue States *KingemO93, Viceroy *Lord Sir23, Viceroy *Erik Ryan, Viceroy *Supreme 142, Viceroy *Turner, General of the War *Rubiks,Imperial Adviser of Interior Affairs *RWZ Forces,Imperial Adviser of Recruit *CountBaron,Head Legislature *Panopatican, Legislature *JoshGuy, Legislature **''Legislature'' Coalition of Blue States Treaties This is a list of treaties that Coalition of Blue States has signed. Treaties Government | align="right" style="background-color:#FFF832; color:#FFFFFF;" | |}